


Doncella Dorada.

by Grimaxiliatrix100



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia Axis Power
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Rusia siendo Rusia, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), china con problemas de depresion, eso creo., russia manipulador, todo terminara bien
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimaxiliatrix100/pseuds/Grimaxiliatrix100
Summary: Yao es un necio.Iván lo es más.
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Rusiaxchina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. cortesana de porcelana.

Yào caminaba por los pasillos oscuros hacia el salón, sus pies descalzos caminaban por la loza de cristal rojizo, la tela del Hanfu arrastraba , como la cola de una novia perdiéndose con el color de las baldosas.

no solía darse a conocer como acompañante, pero la señora mayor le había dicho que un extranjero había pagado mucho dinero por verle bailar.  
la necesidad le había arrastrado hasta ese punto donde la prostitución era la única forma en la que podía sobrevivir.  
era un trabajo pesado y arriesgado, sabia que su oficio estaba prohibido en la republica de china y que las repercusiones si llegaba a oídos de la policía seria el encierro en casas de reeducación, pero aun así, no tenia dinero suficiente y menos estudios para conseguir un trabajo digno, tenia un hermano por mantener y una madre enferma.  
Yào no tenia de otra, era su cuerpo o morir de hambre.  
agradecía a Buda haber heredado la hermosura de su madre, siendo confundido en varias ocasiones con una mujer, su cuerpo menudo y hermoso, su cintura pequeña y su largo cabello negro brillante.  
sus pasos se vieron bloqueados de repente por una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, las flores que tenia de cada lado de su cabello cubrían la mayoría de su rostro maquillado, le sujeto con fuerza de los hombros y lo sacudió.

—Yào! no vayas! escuche que ese hombre ha golpeado a las chicas, tiene mal carácter, reconsidéralo...puedes negarte, eres el único que puede negarse...—los ojos llorosos, suplicantes de la chica estaban fijos en los ojos negros y cansados del mayor.— por favor...no quiero verte muerto...

El chino acaricio sus labios, silenciándola. sus dedos subieron hasta su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas que comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de su compañera de trabajo.

—realmente necesito el dinero...mi madre esta muy mal.—Yào suspiro tranquilamente, haciendo un gesto con su mano, empuñándola.— tengo la fuerza suficiente para golpearlo si se intenta propasar aru— se alejo lentamente y volvió a su paso hasta las habitaciones privadas, la muchacha taiwanesa se volvió a verle preocupada, el no solía utilizar el "aru" a menos de que estuviese nervioso, entonces ella lo entendió...Yào tenia miedo.

Junto sus manos y corrió a donde su habitación, lo único que quedaba era orar por el .

cuando Yào se encontraba frente a la habitación indicada por la señora mayor, cerro los ojos tranquilamente, suspirando.

"todo va a salir bien, tienes la fuerza para entregarte una vez mas...kiku necesita comer..."

abrió los ojos con determinación y saco un pequeño espejo de mano de la tela entre su pecho, lo abrió.  
el reflejo le devolvió la imagen de sus labios rojos y las sombras de color coral, su maquillaje elaborado e intacto... Todo perfecto, levanto la barbilla en un gesto de vanidad, realmente era hermoso.  
Cuando cerro el espejito se sintió asqueado por un momento, deseando escapar y dejarlo todo.  
pero lo único que pudo abandonar fue el espejito en la mesa al lado de la entrada...  
abrió la puerta con ambas manos, asegurándose de que las mangas del hanfu se elevaran como alas de mariposa. haciendo una entrada triunfal.  
pero lo que encontró dentro fue muy diferente a lo que el esperaba.

Yào ya se había creado un escenario donde un viejo gordo yakuza acariciaba y mancillaba su cuerpo, comenzaba a resignarse y a orar por no vomitar durante el oral...o cualquier situación extraña en la que se le pusiera.

jamás imagino que se trataría de un chico joven.

era alto, no...era ENORME, definitivamente era un hombre extranjero, estaba de espaldas a la puerta pero aun así pudo ver su melena rubia por encima del respaldo de la silla, sentado en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, el asiático se cohibió de repente.

el era mucho menor de lo que imaginaba, quizá en la veintena aun...Yào era mayor.

no se imaginaba a un hombre de 36 dándole placer a un chiquillo dentro de los veintes.

— no deberías estar aqui...no es lugar para chiquillos.— no supo de donde salió el valor en su voz, pero de pronto se imagino a Kiku y a Chun Li en la misma situación y ese lado fraternal salió a flote.— este lugar no es para ti....— aun así cerro la puerta con seguro. No estaba en derecho de decir nada, pero lo bocón le había ganado.— mi nombre es Wáng Yào...un pajarito me dijo que estabas buscando mis servicios...

el moreno se sentó en la silla justo frente al extranjero y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, Guapo.

era excesivamente guapo, ojos tan grises que casi parecían violetas y una piel blanca como la nieve, su nariz era ganchuda, pero eso solo hacia que su rostro se viese mas "infantil" a Yào le gusto.

Ese chico era completamente su tipo y la señora mayor lo sabia, quizá por eso lo mando a sus brazos.

el chico se acomodo la bufanda y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, se aclaro la garganta y dejo el pequeño vaso a la mesa, junto a la botella.

Vodka.

el chiquillo sabia lo que quería. Y eso le molesto.

— solo pedí a la chica mas bonita que tuviera el lugar...me gustan las chicas lindas. Da?— al asiático le costo seguir la conversación, los idiomas no se le daban bien, pero el ingles era común allí, así que se termino acostumbrándose a el.— me gustaría que bailaras para mi, eres muy linda.

Yào alzo una ceja, ¿la señora mayor no le había mencionado que era hombre? estaba confundido. aun así se levanto tranquilamente, no estaba seguro de que hacer, su mente de alguna manera le hacia pensar en huir, el aura del chico era oscura, indescriptible...  
le tenia miedo.  
justo en el momento en el que iba a comenzar su danza el ruso le sujeto por la muñeca, alarmado trato de retirarla hasta que noto lo que el otro había querido hacer.  
de su muñeca colgaba una pulsera, detalles en oro e incrustaciones de diamantes brillaban con la poca iluminación de la sala, estaba confundido, nunca nadie le había regalado nada.  
se detuvo para mirarla detenidamente, desconfiado y después paso la vista a donde el chico le sonreía tranquilamente.

— vine por que quiero que seas mi esposa da?— el ruso se levanto y sujeto ambas manos, la sonrisa aun seguía en sus labios, cínica y confiada. — eres la mas hermosa de todas las que han traído, así que ahora eres mía.

"mía...."

no entendía, no comprendía tan rápido, estaba procesando todo hasta que el ruso se acerco a el, quito los cabellos que caían descuidados por el forcejeo y lo beso.  
de pronto el fuerte sonido resonó por toda la habitación, el ruso se sujetaba la mejilla enrojecida con la marca de la mano ajena, Yào por su parte estaba agitado con una mano alzada y la otra en sus labios, protegiendo la castidad que el mismo les había guardado.

— largo...

El ruso sonrió tranquilamente, una sonrisa que le causo miedo, necesitaba huir, necesitaba huir de ese hombre...

— ты собираешься быть моим...

Yao volvió a alzar la mano para abofetearlo una vez mas, cuando su muñeca fue apresada de nuevo.

— las putas también se pueden comprar da..?

sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.  
las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por la impotencia.

estaba atrapado....

— Baila para mi linda...ahora eres mía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, este es el primer capitulo de una trilogía, no me pidan mucho, estoy escribiendo esto después de un mental break y bueno, necesitaba hacer esto con una de mis ships favoritas y aprovechando que la nueva temporada volvió a todos al fandom muerto, pueeeees...
> 
> no me hago responsable por las faltas de ortografía o con todas esas mierdas, tengo un trabajo y escuela y no quiero editar hasta el final.
> 
> notas del capitulo
> 
> me gustaría aclarar que esto es totalmente de mi mente, así que pueden parecer ciertamente un poco Oc, lo siento por eso.
> 
> * ты собираешься быть моим :vas a ser mío (aquí una disculpa si la traducción no es correcta, no se ruso, si alguien pudiese ayudarme con eso le estaría agradecida.)
> 
> *Chun Li: no creí necesario aclarar que estamos hablando de Hong Kong


	2. cortesana bailarina

Una Guangji.  
Así era como le llamaban. Nunca Yào.  
Servía al gobierno, a los representantes políticos y a aquellos que tuvieran la pasta suficiente para costear sus servicios, una prima donna en el papel principal de la prostitución.  
Aquel al que se le habían dado privilegios tan altos como para sentirse libre.  
Ahora mismo y allí mismo... Frente a aquel hombre entendió su lugar.  
El agarre en su muñeca le hizo darse cuenta de lo débil que era, de que solamente era una muñeca de aquel hombre que había pagado por él.

Era tan débil que ni siquiera había dado a conocer su género con su simple voz.  
Hombre.  
Yào era un hombre, no era linda, era hermoso.  
No era una mujer. Era un varón.  
Y se sintió aún peor de sólo ver que un brazo fuerte podía detenerle.

"oh, ahora seguramente va a golpearme..."

Su primer pensamiento fue ése.  
Mei Xiao lo había mencionado antes y ahora Yào se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a su amiga.  
Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y dió un jalón a donde el extraño aún mantenía sujeta su muñeca. Soltándose.

-estas siendo grosero... ¿Acaso no sabes que tienes que respetarme? -el asiático se acomodó su cabello tranquilamente y camino de nuevo a donde la mesa de centro.  
Sentándose.  
Mierda, si daba un mal servicio está noche posiblemente la señora mayor le dejaría sin comer.

-las putas son putas aquí y en Rusia... No tengo que darte nada. Da? -Yào estaba asqueado con esa maldita sonrisa burlona, esa sonrisa maligna que adornaba el rostro del chico. -he pedido que me seas enviado a mi casa, iremos a Rusia y nos casaremos allá por que eres muy hermosa. No tienes opción. Ni opinión. -terminó aquello cerrando los ojos, como si acabase de decir algo dulce. Acercándose de nuevo, tomando asiento de nuevo en su sitio inicial, sirvió un poco más de bebida a su vaso y la llevó a sus labios, terminando de un sorbo.  
El pelinegro entendió todo al momento en que vio el estado de la botella.

Aquel hombre estaba ebrio.

-mi señor, solo soy un alma de paso, usted no está pensando con claridad, está bajo el impulso de la bebida.

Iván volvió a sonreírle y negó tranquilamente.  
Volvió a servir un poco en su vaso y está vez llenó uno nuevo, entregándole a Yào un poco de Vodka.

Yào miró con desconfianza pero aún así se atrevió a tomar un poco.  
El alcohol le quemó la garganta y le hizo hacer caras graciosas.

a Iván le resulto gracioso, dio un sorbo y volvió a servirse.

\- ve a hablar con tu casera, no tienes opción...vas a venir conmigo.

\- no.

esta vez fue Yào quien se levanto molesto, no iba a tolerar una humillación mas.  
sus ojos llameando en rabia lo acusaban, sus manos temblorosas se escondieron detrás de su espalda para evitar que le sujetaran de nuevo con aquella fuerza que le asustaba.

\- mi familia esta en Pekín...no voy a separarme de ellos...vete, vete de aquí, voy a obligar a la gran señora a que no te vuelva a dejar pasar. ¿Qué clase de grosería es esta? ¿Quién te crees al venir a decir esas tonterías? ¡soy un hombre además aru!

ah!  
se sentía tan bien decirlo .  
alzo la vista altivo mirando despectivamente al chico de ojos violetas y comenzó a caminar a la salida, estaba orgulloso de si mismo, recordó las palabras que le dijo a su amiga y se pavoneo en orgullo, ni siquiera tuvo que golpearlo.  
¡toma eso!  
cuando estaba a punto de abrir el picaporte, sin embargo escucho la voz apagada del ruso, molesto.

\- Mi nombre es Ivan Braginski...

la sangre cayo a sus pies por el miedo, sintió como la fuerza se iba de su cuerpo.  
Ivan Braginski, la gran señora le había mencionado ese nombre...el era alguien importante. Aunque no sabia exactamente el por que lo era.  
estaba por volverse para tratar de arreglar lo que su arranque de dignidad le había ocasionado  
cuando la oleada de dignidad le hizo detenerse.  
sus ojos negros miraron el picaporte, estaba haciendo las cosas mal, el mismo lo sabia, pero odiaba a las personas que se dejaban llevar por el alcohol.  
el sentimiento no le duro mucho.  
soltó el picaporte.  
se dio media vuelta, sabia que a veces se hacían sacrificios por lo que mas amabas y Yào amaba a su hermano y a su madre con desesperación ...lo hacia por ellos, todo esto lo hacia por ellos.  
Alzo sus manos tranquilamente y retiro el listón de su cabello, dejándolo caer entre sus hombros y su pecho, dedico una mirada fría a la persona frente a el y comenzó a bailar lentamente, escuchaba una melodía a su alrededor, imaginaria pero tan real para el envolviéndolo, dejándose llevar.

esa era la magia de Yào.

el baile, la forma en la que podía desconectarse de todos sus malos sentimientos, la forma en la que el huía de sus problemas aunque los tuviese en frente.  
escuchaba en su mente el guzheng, la Suona y el Banhu... Todo en una perfecta armonía.  
sus piernas se movían solas, el estaba en sincronía con su baile, se sentía, se acercaba poco a poco a donde el hombre ruso se había quedado sin palabras, sus ojos negros brillaron en satisfacción al ver la sorpresa, la forma en la que le había deslumbrado, paso a su alrededor, movía sus caderas suavemente, sus dedos se movieron en danza hasta el pecho ajeno y Yào pensó que si no hubiese sido un cliente ebrio, seguramente lo hubiese disfrutado, el hombre era guapo y tenia una complexión que era totalmente su tipo.  
restregaba su cuerpo en el ajeno y por fin cuando la música imaginaria ceso, Yào volvió a la normalidad, parado frente a Ivan con el Hanfu a medio poner, mostrando sus hombros y parte de su pecho desnudo, sus dedos subieron a los labios ajenos, levantándose de puntitas para dejarle un beso en los labios.

— eres tan linda...

Iván trato de tocar su mentón pero el chico se lo impidió colocando rápidamente sus dedos en los labios rusos.

— shh ... el servicio se ha terminado por hoy...pero si de verdad quieres tenerme para ti...ven sobrio la próxima vez.

se acomodo la prenda lentamente, cubriéndose.  
camino a la salida y esta vez si que pudo girar el picaporte.  
salió caminando con tranquilidad, acelero el paso, termino corriendo mientras sentía como las lagrimas le comenzaban a resbalar por el hermoso maquillaje, paso junto a la chica Taiwanesa sin dirigirle la palabra, no miro a nadie hasta que se encontró en su propia habitación, lanzándose al catre duro, comenzó a llorar, manchando su rostro con maquillaje

"por favor, déjame morir...déjame morir aquí, ahora...no quiero hacer esto nunca mas...no puedo mas"

mientras tanto en la habitación Iván miraba aun a la puerta donde había visto salir a la chica, se relamió los labios tranquilamente y sonrió.

si, definitivamente le haría su esposa.

salió tranquilamente de allí, dirigiéndose a donde la oficina de la gran señora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lariho!!!!!!!!!
> 
> bueno, después de varios días aquí esta el segundo capitulo.  
> en realidad me gusta mucho como va mejorando esta vaina, no se preocupen, el drama comenzara desde el siguiente capitulo.  
> creo que es importante dar a conocer de que estoy hablando con ciertas cosas:
> 
> Guangji: prostitutas del gobierno, distinguidas. prostituta que cantaba y recitaba, la que bailaba, e incluso de la especializada en cierto tipo de danza o instrumento.
> 
> guzheng : es uno de los instrumentos chinos de cuerda pulsada más antiguos, tenía 13 cuerdas, y después aumentó a 16, 18, 21 y 25 cuerdas. Actualmente, el más comúnmente usado tiene 21. 
> 
> Suona : generalmente se compone de un silbato de doble lengüeta (hecho de caña), el centro (de cobre), una varilla (de madera blanca o palisandro) y un cuenco de cobre (con la forma de un altavoz). Suena alegre, fuerte, claro y armonioso.
> 
> Banhu:es un con que pertenece a la familia del . Pertenece a la tradición de y se usa principalmente en el norte. En cuanto a su nombre, «ban» significa «tabla» y «hu» es la forma corta de «huqin», es decir, « chino».
> 
> a partir de aquí vamos a conocer un poco mas a ivan ya que dentro de los dos capítulos principales solo hemos hablado de yao y su trabajo pero me gustaría indagar también en su familia y en su precario estatus económico. y en el "trabajo" de ivan.
> 
> bueno, como reitero, los capis son cortos, la trama puede no ser tan coherente y mi ortografía no es lo mejor pero agradezco mucho a todos sus votos y comentarios!  
> Por cierto, tengo una idea muy clara de lo que baila yao, si quieren escucharlo el enlace esta aqui:
> 
> https://youtu.be/sgTvHKOtb8Q


	3. Matryoska rota.

Natalia llevaba horas sentada en el pórtico de la casa, esperando.

Nadie le había dado razón de su prometido en semanas,había escuchado que salió a terminar algunos negocios que el aseguró, no eran importantes. Sin embargo no había llegado a casa, había preguntado a Irunya, igual sin respuesta por parte de la hermana de su prometido.

Llevaba horas esperándolo con la bandeja de Pastilá en el regazo seguramente ya frios, jamás imaginando que ser prometida de un ruso mafioso fuese tan difícil, no lo era el trabajo que Iván desempeñaba, era la soledad.  
Se sentía tan tremendamente sola cada que el se iba, sabía que su matrimonio había sido un arreglo de familias, pero claramente Natalia estaba muy enamorada, y muy en el fondo sabía... O pensaba que Iván también.  
Los rusos eran muy fríos y no demostraban sus sentimientos a menudo

¿Verdad?

—vuelves a estar allí sentada Natasha... Vanya no va a venir hoy tampoco, no es un viaje corto ir y venir de China... Vamos dentro, va a comenzar a nevar en cualquier momento.

Natalia por su lado hizo un mohín, ignorando completamente a su cuñada, permaneció con la mirada vacía e intimidante al frente, sujetó los Pastilá, casi abrazándolos.

—me quedaré aquí un poco más...

Odiaba que Irunya la llamara Natasha, ese no era su jodido nombre y ella no era la dama que se dejaba intimidar por la nieve, ella quería a Iván... Y lo quería ahora.  
Volvió a sujetar la bandeja con fuerza, levantándose, la arrojó a la nieve y corrió en sentido contrario a la casa.

Irunya la miró desde la ventana, angustiada... Pero decidió dejarla sola, Natasha era muy temperamental.  
Negó con la cabeza y siguió cortando la corteza de la calabaza que tenía en las manos con la pequeña hacha.

...

—¿eso es todo?

—es todo...

La señora mayor alzó una ceja ante el cuestionario del rubio, sus uñas esmaltadas golpeaban con tranquilidad la mesa de ocre en la que estaba el maletín con pacas de billetes, sus ojos codiciosos iban y venían de los ojos rusos al maletín.

—no es dinero lo que yo necesito joven Bragisnki... Tengo dinero por montones y pago bien a mis chicas y chicos, pero sin duda me da interés en saber que es lo que quiere de Yào...

El ruso le dedico una sonrisa tranquila, acaricio la madera en la que estaba puesto su vaso, regando el agua de las gotas que caían por fuera de la fría bebida y asintió ante la molestia de la mujer.

—Como sabe usted, la vida en pekin no es muy adecuada...

— trato de proteger a mi gente de personas como usted sin tratar de ser grosera señor Braginski — la mujer se levanto tranquilamente, tomo una paca de billetes y cerro lo demás, ofreciéndolo a su dueño— no voy a vender a ese chico... 

ivan por su lado suspiro y sujeto el maletín, se limito a inclinarse en una reverencia educada para salir de allí.  
los pasillos eran largos, se imagino al chico ir a alguna de esas habitaciones, arreglándose para irse a casa, había investigado lo suficiente, una madre enferma, dos hermanos...  
fue cuando un golpe en seco le saco de sus pensamientos que Ivan dejo de pensar en el moreno y se centro en la chica con la que acababa de tropezar, entrecerró los ojos con molestia, seguramente las flores en la cara no le dejaban ver bien, era linda pero no tanto como lo era su pequeña dalia roja.  
la chica hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada, casi hasta las rodillas.

— mis disculpas no vi por don....— de pronto se puso pálida, ah. le reconocía ahora.  
las heridas no eran tan notables, las mejillas rojas y la sangre de la nariz ya no estaba, la chica comenzó a temblar y antes de que pudiese irse, el ruso le sujeto de la muñeca.

— espera...necesito que me hagas un favor...te he de pagar muy bien...— saco una pequeña servilleta con una dirección, poniéndola en sus manos.— llévame allí...

. . .

[通りゃんせ 通りゃんせ]

[cruzando, cruzando]

Kiku lo esperaba junto a Chun Li con las manos en arco justo en la puerta de la casa, Yào le dedico una sonrisa cansada, se acomodo de rodillas, cruzando por debajo de los dos niños, Kiku sonrió y comenzó a cantar de nuevo junto a su hermano, asimilando que bajaban las manos, sin hacerlo.

Yào tuvo que ser mas rápido esta vez, tratando de evitar que el puente sagrado cayera sobre el.

[ここはどこの 細道じゃ

天神さまの 細道じゃ]

[ ¿ a donde me dirigirá este angosto camino?]

kiku volvió a temblar el brazo, esta vez Yào fue mas rápido, cruzo arrastrándose y por fin soltó una risa al sentirse superior.

[ちっと通して 下しゃんせ

御用のないもの 通しゃせぬ]

[este es el camino a tenjin Shrine ]

esta vez se pusieron de acuerdo, los dos hermanos bajaron los brazos y atraparon a Yào en un abrazo dejando caer el puente sagrado, deseándole la bienvenida, el azabache les dedico un beso a cada uno en cada mejilla antes de levantarse y entrar con los niños detrás.  
su madre estaba postrada en el camastro principal, perlada de sudor y jadeando.

— mamá no ha despertado desde la tarde que se acostó ....— el asiático suspiro y saco los polvillos que había comprado en la droguería antes de entrar al trabajo, fue a la cocina y preparó una bebida, llevándola a donde la mujer, haciéndola beber.— vayan a dormir, me quedare cuidando a mamá....

Yào los vió irse a la cama, los vio arroparse y de nuevo beso sus mejillas, jalándolas despacio.  
los vio dormir, tranquilos...sin ninguna pena.  
sonrió al ver sus caritas tranquilas, en paz.

volvió la vista a donde su madre y se sentó a su lado.  
sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente por el cansancio, recargándose en sus brazos a un lado del camastro, sin importarle lo frio del suelo.  
la mujer abrió los ojos lentamente, alzando su mano hasta la mejilla de su pequeño que yacía a su lado en el lecho.

[この子の七つの お祝いに]

[por favor...déjanos atravesarlo ...]

esa seria la ultima vez que Yào vería a su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por fin conocimos a la familia de Yào !  
> y un poquito de la vida de Ivan!  
> hay unos cuantos cambios de escenario un poco apresurados, pero necesarios.
> 
> ahora un poquito de cultura japonesa!
> 
> hablemos de la canción que están cantando Japón y Hong Kong : Tōryanse
> 
> Tōryanse es una canción que data de la era Edo, donde se pedía permiso a Tengu Sarai para pasar al otro lado y poder encontrar un gran tesoro.  
> es un juego muy parecido a " London Bridge Is Broken Down"  
> la forma de jugar es que dos niños se paren uno frente al otro, juntando sus manos para crear un puente, y los otros niños se alineen y pasen por debajo de sus manos. Durante este tiempo cantan "Tōryanse", y al final de la canción, los niños que habían levantado la mano rápidamente la bajan. El niño es agarrado y reemplazado por el niño que hace el papel de puente o templo.
> 
> link de la canción completa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMd4hw4Mnng
> 
> ¿Qué hará ahora Iván?


	4. cortesana atrapada.

semanas, habían pasado semanas desde que Yào no había ido al trabajo, la ultima vez que le vieron fue la noche en la que el extraño ruso fue su acompañante.  
la señora mayor había levantado la denuncia, dos de sus mejores bailarinas habían desaparecido.  
Mei Xiao había aparecido muerta una semana después junto al lago liangshui en la prefectura de Linchang.  
pero nadie sabia nada de Yào, la madre había aparecido lloriqueando por las calles en su búsqueda al igual que los dos hermanos...la señora mayor miraba por la ventana del negocio de vez en cuando, entrecerrando los ojos, nadie había reclamado el cuerpo de la pobre muchacha, sabia que la mayoría de las personas a las que contrataba eran huérfanas o personas que tenían alguna necesidad de solventar sus deudas o sus vicios.  
nadie reclamaba y la policía nunca hacia gran escándalo, la prostitución era la tierra de nadie.  
si alguien caía, allí quedaba, ellos no se tomaban ni siquiera la molestia de llevar un caso.  
eso era lo que le enojaba, ella al menos recordaba sus nombres y prendía incienso en su memoria.  
la mujer mayor cerro las cortinas como cada noche después de la velada habitual, la vida continuaba siempre...el mundo no dejaba de girar por nadie, sin importar que tan linda o que tan buena persona fueses.  
encendió la vela junto al pequeño altar, esa noche estaba en honor de la chica Taiwanesa.  
mañana quien sabe...quizá fuese en memoria de Yào.  
Una de las muchachas empleadas entro con una bandeja para la mujer, la dejo en la repisa y se quedo mirando el altar, triste.

—¿volveremos a saber de Yào?

la mujer mayor volvió la vista a la ventana, negando suavemente, cerro los ojos y termino por recostarse en el futon con almohadas mullidas.

—me pregunto...¿hubiese evitado la caída de un pétalo el haber aceptado el maletín? ¿habré hecho mal?

la doncella volvió la vista a donde la mujer mayor.

—...piensa usted que...

la mujer mayor humedeció las yemas de los dedos en saliva y apago la velita de golpe.

— claro querida... alguien mas acepto ese maletín...

. . .

el momento exacto en el que todo paso fue borroso.  
las remembranzas de la noche donde conoció a ese hombre, de como había vuelto a donde su hogar de como había....

¿de como había que?

se revolvió en el pequeño espacio negro, sus pies descalzos alcanzaban a palpar una superficie de madera, un pequeño golpe se convirtió en una lucha inútil por tratar de averiguar donde estaba metido, las manos estaban atadas y los ojos vendados...los labios amordazados, sabia que estaba en un espacio muy pequeño, sabia que llevaba mucho tiempo allí por que tenia los miembros entumidos, pero no lograba recordar....por que.

tenia pequeños flashes de cosas que habían pasado y muchos otros de cosas que en realidad no tenían sentido.  
había estado alucinando con la eficacia de la medicina de su madre, imaginándola corriendo por los campos de crisantemos.  
había estado alucinando con kiku yendo a la universidad mientras el comenzaba con su restaurante en la zona popular del barrio chino.  
recordaba entonces los brazos fuertes de alguien envolviéndose al rededor de el, labios suaves besando su nuca, volvió la vista y entonces vio al chico ruso con el que había compartido velada.  
y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, definitivamente estaba alucinando.  
Yào nunca había pensado en nadie de una forma romántica, para el siempre sus metas eran mayormente monetarias y familiares.  
se arrepintió un poco de eso, estaba seguro que lo matarían para vender sus órganos, seguramente su vida había terminado allí.

y el no había gozado ni un poco por darle todo a su familia.

fue en ese momento que sintió un golpe en los costados.  
se habían detenido.  
trato de enfocar la vista pero todo seguía siendo negro y en cada parpadeo notaba la tela que cubría sus ojos.  
solo le quedo esperar, podía escuchar a la gente hablando afuera.  
un hombre y una mujer.  
la mujer gritaba molesta mientras el hombre trataba de tranquilizarla de alguna manera.  
estaba confundido, no entendía nada, no procesaba lo que ambos estaban diciéndose.

con un grito furico y un golpe sonoro de pronto todo se quedo en calma.

Yào espero un poco mas, trataría de moverse en cuanto le dieran tiempo.  
aun con ese pensamiento se quedo quieto y cegado cuando le retiraron la venda de los ojos.  
frente a el, con un aura oscura y una marca en la mejilla pudo ver al hombre rubio que había sido su acompañante la ultima noche antes de desaparecer.  
sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no podía ser.  
no, ni siquiera lo debería haber dudado.  
ese bastardo lo había planeado todo, Yào se sintió tan enfermo de repente, el vomito que venia reteniendo estaba próximo a salir y lo hubiese expulsado si no fuese por que el chico se acerco, lo sujeto por el brazo con fuerza y lo levanto con facilidad.

Yào trato de decir algo, pero nada salio de su boca, estaba aterrado.  
Quería gritar, golpear a ese bastardo y salir corriendo,pero no podía.  
no podía hablar.  
no tenia fuerza.  
no podía salir corriendo, tenia todos los huesos entumidos, dándose cuenta de que no solo era por la incomodidad del baúl donde estaba metido.  
estaba nevando.  
y definitivamente aquello no era china.

— bienvenido a Rubtsovo...querida.

Yào por fin pudo alzar la mano izquierda para tratar de asestarle un golpe, deteniéndose casi de forma inmediata al notar aquello en su dedo anular izquierdo.  
tembló de terror al darse cuenta de toda la ridícula situación.  
no podía ser.

— te lo dije da? las putas también se pueden comprar.

pero Yào ya no escuchaba.  
había perdido la conciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo solo había subido las notas del capi anterior.  
> ¿por que?  
> no tengo idea, soy nueva en esta plataforma y no tengo la menor idea de como hacerlo.  
> ahhh!!! tengan paciencia a esta novata!  
> disculpen por los malos entendidos!  
> ahora si esta el capi compleeeeto!
> 
> hoy no tengo muchas notas especiales, hace algunos días me he puesto a leer libros de Agatha christie de nuevo y estoy muy entusiasmada por crear alguna novela negra.  
> ya saben, amo el misterio el drama y el terror.
> 
> hablemos un poco ahora de geografía rusa:
> 
> Rubtsovsk : también llamada Rubtsovo es una localidad ubicada cerca del río Aléi ,es uno de los nueve Krais de Rusia.  
> pero, ¿que es un Krai?
> 
> << La Federación Rusa está dividida en 85 sujetos federales , de los cuales nueve son krais . Históricamente, los krais eran análogos a las «marcas» en español, aunque se traduzca más a menudo como «región», «territorio» o «provincia». Actualmente no hay diferencias jurídicas entre un krai y una óblast en Rusia.>>
> 
> :D  
> nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


	5. mamushka

[かごめ

かごめ]  
(kagome, kagome)

sus manos se agitaban con fuerza mientras trataba de alcanzar a Kiku y a Chun Li.  
detuvo los intentos cuando sintió como una fuerza extraña lo jalaba, alejándolo, recordaba como había manoteado y pataleado para detenerlos mientras gritaba con fuerza.  
las lagrimas se resbalaban por su mejilla mientras veía la imagen de alguien sosteniendo algo, era difusa.  
pero reconfortante.

—es lo mejor cariño... tu padre no hubiese querido que terminaras en la miseria...

Yào recordaba como había llorado, como había comenzado a soltar improperios en chino demasiado alto como para que los vecinos se despertaran.  
llamo por ayuda, clamo por su libertad.

pero nadie vino.

la escena cambio dramáticamente.  
su mama corría feliz por el campo de crisantemos.  
Yào trató de alcanzarla pero la mujer pronto se convirtió en un dragón, tan grande como los que el mismo describía en los cuentos que les contaba a sus hermanos antes de dormir, atacaba y trataba de devorarle.  
Yào corría desesperado mientras las flores se marchitaban a su alrededor, gritaba y pedía ayuda, cayendo por fin de rodillas en llanto.

[籠の中の鳥は]  
[El pájaro* está en la jaula.]

sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, el grito por fin salió disparado de su garganta, profundo, doloroso.  
se dejó caer de nuevo de espalda en el mullido colchón.  
su respiración agitada y las lagrimas aun salían por montones.  
cuando finalmente se tranquilizó lo primero que enfocó fue a una chica parada justo al lado de la cama.  
la chica era alta,cabello rubio por encima de los hombros y con cara de pocos amigos, le miraba fijamente, de forma acusadora.  
el asiático se cobijo hasta la nariz, mirándola fijamente,con miedo.  
no era que tuviese miedo de la chica...tenia miedo de lo que la chica pudiese hacer para perjudicarlo.  
fue entonces que su mirada cambio dramáticamente a una de compasión y preocupación,acercándose al chico; susurrándole tranquilamente

—Irunya...

¿qué?

— mi nombre es Irunya...

Yào alzó ambas cejas, no podía entenderla; pero había algo que si comprendía y de alguna manera agradecía.  
reconoció su voz como la mujer fúrica que estaba discutiendo con el ruso; imaginó que el golpe en la mejilla que tenia el chico era obra suya.  
la mujer se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de jalar el brazo de Yào, sacándolo de su aturdimiento y de la cama.  
el chino se limitó a hacerle caso, por mas extraño que pareciese, la mujer tenia una fuerza sobrehumana.

— ¿hablas ruso? no sé hablar chino y mi tonto hermano te trajo aquí...¿donde esta tú familia? dioses, ojalá que Natasha no te vea, va a ponerse loca cuando sepa de toda esta locura...casarse en un país ajeno... ¡y con un hombre! ¿es tonto? ¡escuché como te llamaba querida! ¡un idiota!

Yào volvió a dedicarle una mirada confundida.

—no habla ruso Irunya...

la chica soltó al chino y volvió a donde el Ruso estaba,asustada.  
el temblor no pasó desapercibido por el chico asiático; que en un momento de temor terminó por ponerse detrás de la chica, protegiéndose.  
el momento de temor fue efímero, pronto la chica se alzo en puntillas, señalando con el dedo a Ivan, lanzando palabras que Yào determinó como "altisonantes", no sabía como pero al ver la cara del ruso ponerse roja de ira supo que lo eran.  
de nuevo se le infló el pecho al ver que al menos alguien estaba de su lado, aunque no pudiese entenderlo.  
fue un nuevo ruido el que le hizo volver a la realidad cuando Irunya le soltó otra bofetada al chico ruso y salió corriendo de la habitación ofendida, seguía balbuceando cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella.  
Yào la siguió con la vista hasta que se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo con ese hombre.  
sus ojos fueron de nuevo a su rostro.  
Ivan Braginski.  
lo recordaba a la perfección, su espalda ancha y su nariz ganchuda.  
le dedico una mirada con desdén y volvió a la cama, subiendo ambas piernas y escondiéndose entre las cobijas, negándose a entablar conversación con el.

—no deberías estar molesto...te hice un favor.

no dijo nada, la cobija cayó un poco descubriendo sus ojos, aun analizando a su secuestrador.

—no lo hiciste...

ivan soltó una risilla tranquila mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, acomodando la bufanda violeta en su cuello, acomodándola.

—si, si que lo hice. estabas vendiéndote por tan poco y eres tan linda, nadie te ha sabido valorar.

volvió el mareo y las ganas de vomitar, le daba asco esa palabra.  
bonita.  
bonita.

—soy un hombre.

—pero eres bonita.

— no, no soy bonita. Soy un chico; soy un hombre. No puedes fingir que no...sabes que lo soy.

—y aun así tan hermoso.

Yào rodó los ojos exasperado, no podía creerlo...¿que demonios era lo que tenían los rusos en la cabeza? volvió a cubrirse por completo. no quería verle la cara.  
si no podía escapar de ese lugar, al menos haría el berrinche.  
la puerta volvió a abrirse y Yào volvió a cubrirse la cabeza; dejando sus ojos al descubierto de la manta, un chiquillo con cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros entró con algo en los brazos, supuso era demasiado pesado por que le costaba caminar, lo dejó en uno de los sillones de la habitación y volvió la vista a donde el chino, dedicándole una mirada molesta y engreído salio de la habitación; silencioso tal cual había entrado.  
Ivan sonrió de oreja a oreja, señalo aquello que estaba abultado en el sillón con la mirada. mientras sus dedos acariciaban la manta, donde estaban sus pies. Yào lo tomó como una ofensa, retirando los pies del tacto ajeno.

—¿qué es eso?

el ruso se puso de pie y camino lentamente a donde el sillón, alzando un largo vestido con volantes.  
Yào alzó las cejas sin entender, Ivan caminó de regreso a la cama y dejó el vestido justo en las rodillas del chino.

—vístete y arréglate como lo hacías antes...hoy vamos a salir.

El ruso por fin abandono la habitación; dejando a un confundido muchacho.

[いついつ出やる]  
[¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?]

Irunya entro minutos después para ayudarle a prepararse, se le veía ofuscada y molesta.  
Yào también lo estaba, los movimientos de manos de la chica le hicieron sentirse seguro con ella. El chino comenzó a tener una pequeña conversación silenciosa con la Ucraniana, movía sus manos, haciendo señas, dejando en claro que tenia miedo, la chica miraba atenta mientras cepillaba el cabello ajeno con la peineta, moviendo las manos también y asintiendo.

— ¡Es tonto! le he dicho que nadie va a pensar que eres una niña! — a Yào le dio gracia cuando la ucraniana le tradujo aquello sujetándose los pechos.— ¡Vanya no quiere decirme por que lo hizo! a mi siempre me cuenta las cosas,¡soy su hermana mayor después de todo!

el chino le miraba sin entender, le gustaba la compañía de la chica pero cuando ella sacó el pequeño alhajero con maquillajes y le vio la intensión la detuvo de forma educada.

— ya lo hago yo.

Irunya alzo las cejas, pero se retiro, dejándole su espacio.  
se sentó en el sillón al lado del espejo, mirando como el chico se acomodaba el cabello.  
haciendo una coleta con el.  
lo vio tomar con las yemas de sus dedos un poco de carmín de una de las pastillas de maquillaje, pasándolo suavemente por sus ojos.  
la rubia lo miro con sorpresa.

[夜明けの晩に ] 

[Durante la oscuridad antes del alba...]

Yào delineo sus ojos con carboncillo negro y retoco las sombras con la misma pastilla color carmín.  
sus ojos rasgados lucían aun más pequeños, más perfilados.  
polveo su rostro con arroz,llevó sus dedos a las mejillas, apretándolas con fuerza para crear ese efecto de rubor.  
se levanto tranquilamente y fue a donde el vestido, mirándolo fijamente, no tenia un escote pronunciado ni tenia volantes, muy diferente a un Hanfu.  
pero vestido a fin de cuentas.  
miró a Irunya y ésta le señaló la pequeña puerta del fondo, el chico fue hasta ella; entró y vio las primeras diferencias de su casa a ese lugar.  
había inodoro.  
un espejo grande y una bañera con manchas de corrosión.  
el chiquillo asombrado entro a la bañera seca,sentándose dentro de ella, lo había visto antes; cuando fue a una casa a dar un servicio "especial" tocó con la yema la orilla y puso sus mejillas en la cerámica fría.

¿donde estaba?  
¿que había sido de su familia?  
¿su madre realmente lo había traicionado?

claro que si... el dinero siempre era mas importante que la vida de los demás, su madre estaba enferma, sus hermanos estaban desnutridos, Yào estaba desnutrido, todo se estaba yendo a la mierda en esa casa.  
recordaba como había tenido que gastar parte de sus ahorros para darles de comer.

— mas vale que este sacrificio te dé un poco de remordimiento algún día madre...

[夜明けの晩に ]  
[Una garza y una tortuga resbalaron.]

sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, dejándose llevar por el cansancio.  
el sueño volvió...

su mama corría feliz por el campo de crisantemos.  
Yào trató de alcanzarla pero la mujer pronto se convirtió en un dragón, tan grande como los que el mismo describía en los cuentos que les contaba a sus hermanos antes de dormir, atacaba y trataba de devorarle.  
esta vez el chino se detuvo abruptamente, había volteado con valentía a su madre convertida en una bestia.  
las personas siempre afirman ver recuerdos del pasado, ver su vida a través de sus ojos antes de la muerte.

Yào vio sus sueños rotos.

se vio a si mismo en la apertura de su restaurante, vio la graduación de sus hermanos, las lagrimas cayeron cuando el dragón se abalanzo sobre el.  
toda su vida había sido en vano.  
todos sus sacrificios tirados a la basura.

sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se afilaron con molestia.  
ella le había traicionado.  
le había vendido aún cuando él ayudo tanto, cuando fue gracias a el que ellos siguieran con vida.  
El dragón estaba por devorarle cuando el chiquillo alzó la mano, deteniéndola.

"— ¡Ya no te tengo miedo! ¡soy libre ahora y voy a vengarme de cada una de las personas que me lastimaron!"

sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando escuchó el sonido de los golpes en la puerta.  
Salió de la bañera y se acomodó el maquillaje en el espejo; limpió las ultimas lagrimas y giró el picaporte.

Ivan le esperaba en la habitación, cuando le vio le dedico una sonrisa tranquila y le extendió la mano.

dudó.

"¡voy a vengarme de cada una de las personas que me lastimaron!"

pero aún así le tomo la mano.

[後ろの正面だあれ？]

[¿Quién está detrás de mi?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link de la canción original: http://172.19.201.200/oknet.html  
> ¿que es Kagome Kagome?  
> Una persona es el "oni" (que se traduce por "demonio). El "oni" es el "que la paga". El "oni" se sienta al centro del círculo con los ojos cubiertos o vendados. Los demás chicos se toman de las manos y andan en círculo alrededor del "oni" mientras van cantando la canción. Cuando se termina la canción, el "oni" intenta de nombrar a la persona que se encuentra directo delante de él. Si el "oni" acierta, el niño detrás de él pasa a ser el nuevo "oni". Si no acierta, se queda al centro y los demás niños siguen andando y cantando para otro turno.
> 
> Hoy no me encuentro muy motivada, así que vengo a dejar mi capitulo!  
> espero lo disfruten!


	6. cortesana valiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve mirando muchos fanfics antes de esta actualización y me parece muy curioso que en todos los fics, Ucrania se llama Yekatherina! yo he tomado el nombre de Irunya de la wiki oficial pero estoy dudando mucho de esto.  
> ¿Creen que sería adecuado modificarlo?  
> ¿Debería dejarlo así?  
> bueno, disfruten el nuevo capítulo!!!

La figurita de porcelana salió volando hasta estrellarse en la pared, haciéndose añicos.  
El grito fue atronador, Natalia se derrumbó en el sillón de su habitación, llorando y gritando como si se hubiese muerto alguien importante.  
Irunya estaba justo en la puerta, sus labios estaban apretados con fuerza, no soportaba ver aquella escena, la mayor estaba acostumbrada a los berrinches de la chiquilla, pero esta vez, tal vez tenía algo de razón; ella tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermano.

— ¡¿por qué la prefirió a ella!? ¡Yo soy más bonita! yo...— había tomado aire solo para derrumbarse en más llanto, pataleando— YO LO AMO!!!

La Ucraniana entendió que debía mantener en secreto la verdadera naturaleza del chico asiático...  
Ya suficiente carga tenía con Ivan; como para que tuviese que lidiar también con la bielorrusa.  
La mayor realmente sentía pena por el chico, arrebatado de su hogar, obligado a casarse con un hombre que no amaba y tener que fingir que era una mujer por el resto de sus días para no ser mal visto por la sociedad rusa...  
Irunya seguía molesta con su hermano, de eso no cabía duda.  
Había dejado de hablarle desde que llegó con el chiquillo metido en un baúl como si fuese una muñeca o cualquier cosa.  
¡Ella no le había enseñado eso!  
había tratado de darle todo de pequeño y este solo había pasado por encima de su autoridad como hermana mayor, en algún momento tendría que hablar claramente con él, podría tenerle miedo pero no era una hermana solapadora.  
Permaneció mirando a la pequeña mientras esta lanzaba cosas al azar contra la pared.  
Le molesto pensar que iba a ser ella quien se encargase de la limpieza después.  
Pero siguió en silencio. Natalia no era alguien a quien quisiese hacer enojar.

— Irunya...— la voz de Ivan la saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndola brincar del susto, la rubia alzo la vista a donde su hermano, este miraba de reojo a Natalia que seguía pataleando sin prestarle realmente mucha atención. — Yào va a ir conmigo a la fiesta de presentación.

Los ojos de la mayor se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar aquello, Ivan no había llevado a nadie a ese tipo de reuniones desde que tuvo idea de que estaba metido en "esos" trabajos.

—no puedes...Vanya, es muy peligroso para él... ¡no puedes! ¡Lleva a Natasha! Ella puede defenderse por sí sola...este chic...— se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba por nombrarle como un chico, noto la mirada inquisidora de Natalia y jaló a su hermano por la manga, sacándolo de allí— ¡ni siquiera sabe ruso! ¿Cómo piensas que va sentarle bien ver todo esto después de que le secuestrases?

Ivan parecía que no estaba escuchando.

—No lo entiendes, él va a saber defenderse, no lo tomes solo por una dama en peligro, él tiene potencial, además... — Irunya hizo un gesto de molestia, sus labios se fruncieron y negó con fuerza. Interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que el ruso pudiese decirle. — ¡Llévame a mí! No le lleves...aun no.

— ¿A dónde no deberían llevarla? ¿No es ella la esposa de Vanya? — la bielorrusa salió con los ojos hinchados de la sala donde estaba haciendo su desastre, sus manos hechas puños estaban a sus lados, apretadas con fuerza. — ¿no es suficientemente buena Vanya? ¿Por qué la escogiste entonces? ¿No puede? ¿Es débil? — la hermana mayor estaba por decirle algo cuando Ivan la puso detrás de él. Haciendo frente a la más pequeña, silenciándola. — es mi esposa Y como tal, ella sabe que funciones va a desempeñar ¿da, Qīn?

El ruso volvió la vista al final del pasillo, mirando a donde Yào estaba parado.

Las dos mujeres voltearon a donde su hermano señalaba, Irunya quedo en shock, Natalia abrió la boca con sorpresa e Ivan sonrió satisfecho al mirar como el chino se acercaba con el amplio vestido, el maquillaje le hacía lucir hermoso en aquellos tonos rojos que había seleccionado, sus labios pintados de carmín se veían delgados pero carnosos y su cabello negro caía como una cortina de noche a través de su espalda; regándose por sus hombros sedosos, cuando llego a donde ellos, permaneció en silencio, mirando a los presentes.

Yào no reconoció a la rubia de cabello rubio largo que le miraba con rabia pero decidió dejarla pasar, estaba asustado y no quería causar problemas, no después de que por fin llegó a un acuerdo con el ruso.

Yào alzó el brazo y lo pasó a través del antebrazo de Iván, abrazándose a él; ganando de paso un gruñido de la rubia.

Mirando la situación, la mayor lo supo de inmediato.

Aquel niño ya estaba perdido.

Aquella mirada ya no miraba a ningún lado, era tan fría, tan vacía como la de su hermano.

— ¿ves? Está completamente de acuerdo en ir...

Natalia dio una patada al aire y en un arranque dio la vuelta y corrió hasta las escaleras, subiendo con rapidez, el sonido de la puerta azotándose fue lo que hizo a Irunya salir de su impresión.  
Se acercó a Yào y comenzó a alisar su cabello, quería que no fuese, que se quedase con ella, la Ucraniana no podía ver como el ruso lo llevaba a ese mundo, ella misma estaba en contra de ello, le dedico una mirada de compasión al pequeño asiático y le sonrió tranquilamente.

— Yào, cuídate mucho — sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del menor y después los fijó en su hermano, rogándole — No le lleves Iván...— ahora era Iván, no "Vanya" como tenia acostumbrado, la rubia termino estrechando al menor en sus brazos. — yo puedo cuidarlo...por favor...déjame cuidarlo.

Fue en vano.

Iván no hizo el menor movimiento para rendirse a las peticiones de su hermana, el asiático miro entre uno y otro, separándose de su "esposo" para ir a con la Ucraniana, se acercó a la mejilla ajena tranquilamente, depositando un beso que dejó su mejilla tintada con un leve color carmín.  
No entendía nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero conocía esa preocupación, el mismo había estado en esa situación con sus hermanos.  
Le sonrió.  
Tratando de tranquilizarla y de infundirle confianza.  
El ruso le tomó por el brazo, arrastrándolo a la entrada.  
Afuera, el cernidillo cubría el ZIL 114, las gotitas resbalaban por todo el auto; Yào salió como si nada, caminando lentamente a donde la puerta del copiloto, no le importaba manchar el vestido, ya no le importaba el maquillaje, levanto la cara al cielo encapotado sintiendo como la lluvia apenas le mojaba, sus dedos tocaron el cristal del auto y jugó con las gotitas resbaladizas, mirando su reflejo en la ventanilla, antes de que el mayor le abriese la puerta.  
Era una chica ahora y Sería una chica para siempre.

Cuando se sentó miro su regazo, aun sin creer toda esta estupidez y después, cuando el carro arranco, miro hacia atrás, lo que vio le partió el corazón.  
Irunya estaba en el lumbral de la enorme casa antigua, hincada, llorando.

Ella le había rogado tanto...  
y al igual que con Yào, sus suplicas habían sido completamente en vano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya!!!
> 
> bueno, hoy tengo unas cuantas cosas que aclarar a partir de aquí.  
> como ya todos hemos podido ver, esta historia me gusta llevarla con música, la mayoría de las canciones como tal son canciones tradicionales para niños (canciones infantiles, canciones de cuna, canciones tradicionales)  
> voy a comenzar a editar la historia para tratar de dejarles la canción en cada capitulo, la razón de esto es que me gustaría realmente que escucharan la música, ya saben, para entrar en atmósfera.  
> ¿por que solamente canciones infantiles y de ese estilo?  
> me gusta pensar que cada una de esas canciones hacen representación a la infancia perdida que tuvo nuestra pequeña china.  
> así como las reminiscencias que tiene cada cierto momento.  
> :D  
> aclaraciones:   
> El ZIL-114 es una limusina del fabricante de automóviles soviético ZIL presentado en 1970.
> 
> a partir de aquí ya voy sin ideas para escribir xD  
> así que sean pacientes conmigo, como ya he mencionado solo soy una novata.


End file.
